


respawn, Respawn, RESPAWN!

by Lady_Meowsington



Category: AU - Fandom, GTA-AU - Fandom
Genre: gta world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Meowsington/pseuds/Lady_Meowsington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Merrie, Pat, and Melissa run a gang and lose a kingdom with crazy people, aka i have no idea anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	respawn, Respawn, RESPAWN!

**Author's Note:**

> I have los santos split 5 ways; North is Bearded Hills, East is Mogar's Kingdom, South Redstone Empire, West is Jesterlands, and in the center is where Merrie, Pat/Okker, and Melissa have the main base, as well as freelancers/no kingdoms

Melissa slammed the door to the meeting room as she walked in, Merrie and Okker looked up at her from the heist plans that jesterlands and redstone empire submitted. "Bearded hills is gone." Melissa stated falling into a chair near the pair. Merrie slammed her fist onto the table while she shot up like a bullet.  
"DAMN IT! Any survivors?" she asked.  
Melissa nodded, "Ziggy and Lalala are in the clinic with Winter looking at their wounds" she stated already pouring herself some of the alcohol from the middle of the table.  
Okker set a glass of wine in front of Merrie his poison of choice in his other hand "what should we tell the others?"  
"I have no idea, maybe we shouldn't tell them anything"  
"at least tell the stewards." Melissa chimed in. They debated as they got drunk not realizing they were feeding the information to the remaining kingdoms with the bugs planted in the room.

 

Cat, Mare, Sparky, and Zage all sat on the beach near the airfield in the redstone empire the cooler in front of them barely touched. "Where's Stevo, Mare?" Sparky asked.  
"I bet he's finding a new jewelry place to order shit for her since _someone_ decided to rob the place. Cat." Zage chimed in laughing as the criminal in question gasped and put a hand to her chest  
"it's not _my_ fault. They refused to sell me back my ring since twinsy here decided to sell it." Cat stated trying to defend herself.  
"yeah and the reason i did that was because you were taking bets on my relationship!" Mare cried out pushing Cat off the log the four of them were sitting on. everyone laughing before they heard the sound of lightning "sorry, Bspark's ringtone." Mare stated looking at her phone, "Zage we got-" she was cut off as a slurping sound was heard. "my ringtone for sucky" Sparky stated already reading the text that was sent. "well it's been fun but I have to-" she was cut off as meowing started to play, the three looked at Cat who was looking down at her phone, looking up she raised an eyebrow at them "What?" "Why is your ringtone cat's meowing?" Mare asked as Zage tried and failed to keep in his laughter "Well i'm sorry but rabbits are quiet and it would basically mean my phone would be on silent. so shoot me....WAIT DON'T!" she called out, running away from Mare who had her pistol out and aimed at her. "well, see you guys next time them." Sparky stated walking towards her car, Mare and Zage following and piling into Zage's car. Cat looked behind her and groaned "this is why i don't deal with them this much." she muttered walking back to her car, realizing the other three had left her already.


End file.
